When the World Cracks in Two
by Mya-Z-A
Summary: Plzzz R&R! A girl with troubles in her life finds out secrets she didnt know.Then something major happens while shes out with her friends, what would she do to help her friends and stop this acciedent that happened?Plz R&R!Or give it a chance at least!T.Y
1. History

**Author's Note:**   
** This is kind of based on J.K ROWLINGS novels. She owns most of the characters in this story, and I own Mya...while others are based on real people and made up characters. At the beginning of the story, it will just be explaining what's going on in the main characters life and all. The exciting part will come soon. Enjoy, and don't go to hard on me lol I don't do this often. This is kind of my first Fan Fiction. Hope you like it!  
-Mya-Z-A**   
-----------------------------------------  
  
On a beautiful morning day, when the sun was shinning everywhere and there was barely any clouds in the blue sky was a quite girl named Mya Emily Sanchez. Mya had stunning dark brown hair that shone beautifully inside or outside in the sun...the length of her wavy hair went past her shoulders just about 5cm. Her mysterious eyes were the shade of dark brown. The eyes she had, were also covered by a nice pair of glasses which were shinny dark blue. (No she wasn't a geek). Mya had tanned skin, since she was a Spanish girl and she wasn't quite tall which she wasn't found of. Her height was maybe about 49 – 51.  
  
Mya was a normal teenager; going through what all teenagers go through. And well the bad thing for her was...she was getting to be a teenager sooner than she had plan. Well before I begin with the story, let me tell you things from her past. Let me bring you back in time when little Miss Mya Emily Sanchez was born.   
  
On May 22nd our own little Mya was born on to Earth. Her parents Mrs. and Mr. Sanchez were grateful for the gift that god above had send them into their life's. Mya was born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, when she was just a few months old her parents and her whole family moved to London, England in the United Kingdom. Mya from there grew up and went to school like any other normal girl would. She had family troubles of course, her parents were fighting but it didn't last that long...and the arguments didn't either. Mya had grown up singing, dancing; well basically she grew up with a musical background. Mya kept growing and growing until this very day. Mya lives with her two parents in a nice little red-ish, brown-ish brick house. Mya loves where she is, and doesn't know where she would go if she had a chance. But maybe she did have an idea, but she would always love where she was now.

Mya had recently turned 11 years old, since today was June 28. She was the only child, but she would usually get real bored by herself and would wish that she had a sister or brother near her age to be with. Yes, she did have friends from her school to be with, but she couldn't always follow them everywhere could she? And some people from school that lived near her, well lets just say she didn't really like them. And they were just pain to her! So really, it was no use of talking to those people. Today Mya was wearing a dark blue and light blue t-shirt with strips, strip was her favorite style! At the top of her shirt, she had an open space with a lace that you can tighten and loosen...which was in a bow at the bottom. To match with her shirt, she had on her favorite tight blue jeans that had the style a bit faded. Well Mya was in her room just lying on her bed. Mya was very interested in stars, space and clouds. So of course her room was painted like that. One side of her room when you came in was sky blue with white fluffy clouds on the wall. While the other end, was midnight blue and had shinny gold stars everywhere. And right in the centre was a half of a sun and a half of the moon for the day and night. Her bed covers were also involving the sky, and even her carpet. It was a wonderful room for her to spread her imagination.

Well while she was in her room she could hear not very pleasant sounds from her parents yelling at each other. Yes, I did say they don't fight often...and they don't... and besides this wasn't anything yet. Mya hated it so bad when her parents started to fight, who didn't? She always wished that she had someone to talk to about this. Like a brother or sister. But she didn't. Mya did talk to some of her friends, but wished she had someone like brother and sister who were more personal and knew what was going on. Mya heard horrible things going on down stairs that she didn't want to think about. She started to get angry real bad and tears started to form and gently fall down her cheeks and hit her bed covers. There was way to much noise for her to do anything in the house! So when this usually happened, she would get ready and just leave. She usually went to one of her friend's house and shoot hoops to take things off her mind, or just walk out for air and think things over. This was one of the times. She got up from her bed with anger and went to a chair she had in her room, where her blue warm jacket was. She picked that up from the black computer chair, and headed down the wooden stairs. Down the stairs she saw pictures of her great- grandmother with her when she was just born. She continued to walk faster down the stairs. Finally she had finished and she saw her parent. She looked at them with an evil look, which I don't think they noticed and yelled,  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I AM GOING OUT TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE!" Her mom just looked at her and said nothing at all...same went for her dad. Mya slipped on her blue fabric shoes that had zippers instead of laces and headed outside.  
  
The truth was that Mya didn't know if she was going to go to her friend's house. She just wanted to go somewhere besides where she was. The weather was now little windy but the sky was still a beautiful blue and the sun was still shinning. But to her it was little chilly, so she slipped on her jacket and kept walking. Mya was a little strange when it came to weather, no one knew why. You see any weather, cold or hot, her fingers would turned frozen and then spread from there to all over the place. Odd, very odd.... Mya walked and decided to go to her schools play ground and stay there to think everything and calm down. It took her about 15 min to get there, she went to the play structure and climbed a latter that was there and sat down near the way to the slide. As all play structures they would usually have a little corridor for kids to run and play. Well since no one was there but her, she decided to lie down there instead. The sun was shinning on her which felt nice and warm, it helped her to relax. She stayed there for a few min thinking of nothing... but then it got her thinking. The madness that goes around her house didn't seem right. So did her parents. Mya thought and thought, and she then started to talk low to herself. "I know this sounds stupid but... it just doesn't seem that my parents are my real parents that gave birth to me. They aren't like me, they don't even look like me...sure they look just a bit...but that's just a bit...anyone can look a bit and not be related." The situation got more complicated, and Mya started to do curious faces. "I could be adopted, but you know? I could just be thinking about this because I am angry and don't want to be involved in this creature life they have anymore! I guess I will have to find out for my self if this is true or not...."

-------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:  
I just wanted to thank you all who are reading this! I am gonna update more in just a few minutes :P I got everything ready, some of you might of seen this before like : dream-angel-777 and BlazingFire79564! Thank you for your reviews before you two! Hope you like what comes after wards everyone!**

** -Mya-Z-A**


	2. Morning Mystery

**Authors Notes:  
Hey, heres the chapter! Hope you enjoy for you people who haven't read it before! And if you look at the first chapter, it will tell you the claims and all :P  
-Mya-Z-A**

----------------------------

She got up and went down the red twirl slide to get down. She then landed in the rough sand, and got up.  
  
"I wonder what time it is?" she wondered softly to herself.  
  
She then decided she should go home and rest a bit. So she started to walk her way back and hopefully her parents had stopped fighting. 15 min had past again, and she had reached the door step of her house. She took out her key that was already in her jacket pocket and opened the door. She entered her house and took off her shoes. She looked around her house to see what was going on? Was everything okay now? ...And it seemed like it. Her dad was in the living room watching TV, but her mom wasn't in sight. Mya said nothing to her dad and just headed up stairs to her room. Again she went up the wooden stairs and saw more pictures of her with family members. She continued to go up, finally she reached the top. She walking in the hall to her room and while she was walking in the hall...she could hear and see her mom on the computer in her (mom's) room. Mya now knew where her mom was and didn't really care and just continued heading to her room. She opened the door and closed it. She placed her jacket on her bed instead of the chair she had placed it before. Mya took out her diary that was hidden in a box on top of her white desk and began to write it in of what happened today.   
  
Later on she finished writing and it was getting dark outside. She was getting tired of all the things happening today so she slipped into her Pajamas which was a blue tank-top and shorts with stars on them. Mya headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was just across her room. The bathroom was median size and was decorated in bubble blue wall paper and bathroom curtains. She closed the door and picked up her blue clear tooth brush and put white mint toothpaste on it and started to brush her teeth. After she was done she headed back to her room. She again closed the door and went to her desk and took out her purple comb. She then with her comb sat on her bed and began to brush her hair before bed. About 5 min past she put the comb away back to where she found it and shut the lights. She then cuddled into bed and went to sleep for the next day. With everything going on in her head, of course it took awhile for her to go to bed. But eventually she went to sleep.   
Morning had arrived and Mya woke up quite early. It was 6:00 am! Who would wake up that time on summer vacation? Well, it wasn't clearly her fault, you see the sun rise was coming out and it was going right threw her blinds, they weren't fully closed. Mya just lied down on her bed, very tired. But she couldn't go back to sleep no matter what. About 20 min had past and Mya got bored. So she decided to go down stairs and watch TV. But before she did, she of course went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. On her way down stairs she found her blue star slippers. Yes I know, basically everything she owns is with or has stars. Anyway, Mya slipped into her slippers and continued down the wooden stairs. "Creek!" one of the stairs had made noise. She turned around to see she didn't wake up her parents who were still asleep...but nothing...it was all good. So she continued down. She made it down finally cause she was going slow to make no noise.   
She went to the living room and sat down on the light pink couch that had flowers on them. She got the converter from the middle table and turns the TV on. "BOOM!" The TV was in full blast! Her father must have left it on like that yesterday when he was watching TV. She quickly turned the volume very, very low, she was panicking a bit and prayed that it didn't wake up her parents. Something like that could have woken anyone up! Her ears were in pain of the high volume already. Wide screen TV's weren't that good in this situation. She waited a few minutes sitting on the couch to see if her parents were awake...magically they were still sleeping.  
  
_ "Hmm...that's odd, I was sure that kind of noise would wake them up...Pheww! It's a good thing they didn't though."_  
  
Mya then put the volume a bit high enough for her to hear. Mya had good ears and could hear the TV quite loud so it was no problem for her. She watched TV with a purple knitted blanket on top of her for awhile till she got hungry. So at that point she left the TV on and just went to the kitchen. Her kitchen was mostly white, and it was attached to the living room too so it was kind of big and small at the same time. Mya looked at the time on the microwave and it was 5 minutes to 10.  
  
"The mail would be arriving soon, that'll give me something to do." Mya said to her self quietly. Mya wanted to see the mail because she was bored and didn't have anything to do. But also she had friends that wrote to her, like her pen pal and her friend who moved to British Columbia. She really wanted to hear from them. In the mean while, while she waited... She thought of what to make herself to eat for breakfast. She opened the normal size fridge to see what she could find.  
  
"Nothing..." Mya mumbled to herself.  
  
She closed the fridge and opened one of the top white shelves, what she found for breakfast was just a box of plain corn flakes. The box was still quit full of cereal.  
  
"This will have to do, I guess." Mya said to herself looking at the box of cereal with a weird face.  
  
She placed the cereal box on the counter and closed the shelve that was opened. Time was passing and Mya took out the new milk that her mom had just bought yesterday. No one had opened it yet, so she was the first one. Mya then went to the dish washer which had already dried the dishes and pulled a bowl out. The bowl was dark blue, her favorite color. She then went back to the cereal and poured it into the bowl. Right after she did that, she carefully opened the milk and poured it in. Mya got a spoon, again from the dish washer and placed the cereal box and milk back where it belonged. When she finished, she was hungry and she grabbed the spoon and began to take a scoop of cereal into her mouth when she heard a noise. "Swish!"

----------------------------------  
**Author Notes: I hope you liked this piece! More coming soon! Very soon lol.  
-Mya-Z-A**


End file.
